


Donations

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Car Trips, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Can I out on the radio?” Amanda asked, glancing towards her father.





	Donations

“Can I out on the radio?” Amanda asked, glancing towards her father.

“You know the rules.” Clint replied, nodding towards the jar wedged in the cupholder between the two seats. Amanda groaned, before pulling out a dollar from her jacket and dropping it into the tin. With her debt payed, she turned on the radio.

“Why do you insist on doing that?” She sighed, as some radio host nattered on about the recent news.

“So those less fortunate benefit from your love of music.” Clint explained, inwardly cringing as the host finished and yet another overplayed pop song came on.


End file.
